111713doirleon
03:44 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering accumulatedCookery AC at 03:44 -- 03:44 GA: you did it! 03:44 GA: whatd you prototype 03:44 GA: please nothing bad 03:44 AC: i think aura threw a magnifying glass in 03:45 AC: and made sherlocksprite 03:45 GA: ... 03:45 AC: i fucking know 03:45 GA: *deepest sigh of all* 03:45 GA: leon pls 03:46 AC: what doir 03:46 GA: couldnt you have prototyped something useless 03:46 GA: like a doll with its arms and legs ripped off 03:46 AC: we tried to do a monocle but it didnt happen 03:46 GA: who knows what that would have made 03:47 AC: probably a classy ash shit gentleman 03:47 GA: this complicates matters 03:47 GA: luckily, when we were fighting imps, i only saw some weird eye bleeding from libby being prototyped 03:47 GA: so maybe not all of the prototypes have taken effect? 03:47 AC: so with all our pre-entry prototypes what did we make? 03:47 GA: or they only work on their own land 03:48 AC: i think everyones is confined to their respective planets 03:48 GA: well, theres libby, the colonel, a chess queen, a xenomorph pez, princesses, sherlock, whatever dean/jack did, and whatever nate did 03:49 GA: also maybe what the trolls did? 03:49 AC: and my princesses 03:49 GA: i said princesses nerd 03:49 AC: i know 03:49 AC: theyre just so rad 03:49 AC: need emphasis ya know 03:49 GA: ugh w/e 03:50 GA: i should ask jack why he tried to attack dean and the rest of my team 03:50 GA: we were just havin a little hat jamm and he showed up 03:50 GA: *jam, sorry 03:50 AC: yeah you should cause from what ive heard jacks pretty crazy 03:51 GA: dont speak to him at all costs 03:51 GA: if he pesters you just block him 03:51 AC: why? 03:51 GA: um 03:51 GA: every time people talk to him bad things happen 03:51 AC: but what if hes a demon 03:52 GA: you sound like my mom 03:52 AC: you know how bad i need a demon 03:52 GA: he's a twink 03:52 AC: maybe thats alien for demon 03:52 GA: shut up 03:53 GA: you should totes talk to so and rc though 03:53 AC: well whatevvs 03:53 GA: sanguineOracle and ravishingCalypso 03:53 AC: yeah but i cant right now 03:53 GA: fpbfbpffff 03:53 AC: what with the being half awake and all 03:53 GA: are you tired? 03:54 GA: im not tired 03:54 GA: actually im quite tired 03:55 AC: well while you debate that im gonna go take a nap in my nice warm bed 03:55 GA: asshole 03:55 GA: i have no warm bed with me :c 03:56 AC: hopefully there arent any evil princesses in my room 03:56 AC: especially not my bed 03:56 GA: shhh 03:56 GA: go to sleep so i can slit your throat 03:56 GA: bye 03:57 AC: i have all these enchantments around my room kid dont even play 03:57 GA: keep telling yourself that 03:57 AC: bye 03:57 GA: C:< 03:57 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering accumulatedCookery AC at 03:57 --